ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cadence of Hyrule
| director = Ryan Clark Toshihisa Nikaido | producer = Makoto Isobe | designer = Oliver Trujillo Ryan Clark | programmer = Stephen Kiazyk Alain Carter Oliver Trujillo | artist = Paul Veer Lucas Carvalho Ted Martens Tyriq Plummer | writer = Ryan Clark Oliver Trujillo Kramer Solinsky | composer = Danny Baranowsky | series = | engine = | platforms = Nintendo Switch | released = June 13, 2019 | genre = Roguelike, rhythm | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} is an indie rhythm roguelike video game developed by Brace Yourself Games and published by Spike Chunsoft, with Nintendo handling overseas publishing. The game released on June 13, 2019 for Nintendo Switch. The game is a spin-off and crossover of Crypt of the NecroDancer with The Legend of Zelda, combining the rhythm-based movement and fighting mechanics with elements reminiscent of earlier titles in the Zelda franchise (such as the original NES game, and A Link to The Past). Gameplay Cadence of Hyrule combines the rhythm-based gameplay of Crypt of the NecroDancer with settings, characters, and music from The Legend of Zelda series. Players play the majority of the game as either Link or Princess Zelda, with other characters such as NecroDancer protagonist Cadence becoming unlocked by progressing through the game or completing certain quests, each with their own unique abilities. Players venture across the overworld, composed of predefined regions and map layouts related to Zelda lore such as Hyrule Castle or Death Mountain, but whose relative placement is procedurally generated for each new save file. This map remains the same throughout the entire game, but certain dungeons such as those found in temples will be randomly generated every time they are visited. Whenever enemies are in an area, the player is required to move and attack in time to the music using the directional buttons, with bonus multipliers and extra rewards available for maintaining the beat. Throughout the game, the player can find or purchase weapons and equipment, such as shovels for digging through dirt or torches that can reveal the contents of chests, as well as recurring Zelda items such as bows, bombs, and hookshots. Partially carrying over roguelike elements from NecroDancer, the player will lose amassed rupees and temporary items if they lose all of their health. Diamonds, which can be found in dungeons or earned by defeating every enemy in an area, are retained even if the player gets a game over. Players can activate Sheikah Stones in certain areas, which they can either fast travel to or respawn from following a death. The game features optional modes such as "fixed-beat mode", which removes the need to play to the music, and permadeath mode, which challenges players to play through the campaign without dying once. The game can also be played co-operatively with a second player on the same Switch unit with each player using one Joy-Con to move. Plot In the Kingdom of Hyrule, a mysterious man named Octavo uses a magical Lute to put Hyrule's king, as well as Link and Zelda, to sleep, before using the Triforce of Power to turn his Lute into a Golden Lute. In this time of need, Cadence is mysteriously transported to Hyrule by the Triforce and manages to wake up Link and Zelda. While Cadence goes off to try to find a way home, Link and Zelda travel across Hyrule to find and defeat Octavo's four champions, who each possess enchanted instruments containing musical power. After Link and Zelda, soon rejoined by Cadence, obtain the instruments and enter Hyrule Castle, Octavo reveals that he and his champions were meant to be used to battle against Ganon, who will take over Hyrule in the future. Finding himself defeated, Octavo opens a portal into the future, where Link, Zelda, and Cadence confront Ganon and combine their forces to defeat him. With help from the Golden Lute, Link and Zelda use the power of the Triforce to try and send Cadence back to her own world. Development Cadence of Hyrule was developed by Brace Yourself Games, directed by Crypt of the NecroDancer creator Ryan Clark. It began development when Clark approached Nintendo to ask permission to use The Legend of Zelda content as DLC for the Nintendo Switch port of the game. Clark stated that a mutual interest in the idea grew "faster than they were expecting." The project eventually evolved into a new crossover title. The project was described as a new entry in the Crypt of the NecroDancer series, while also taking care to make sure it works as a Legend of Zelda game as well. Clark stated that he was excited to work with The Legend of Zelda soundtrack, due to the series' compositions as well as the use of instruments as gameplay mechanics. While Nintendo has worked with larger third-party studios and publishers before on titles related to its intellectual property, such as with Ubisoft, Atlus, and Capcom, Cadence of Hyrule is one of the few times Nintendo has given out its properties to a small independent developer. Composer Danny Baranowsky provides the 25-song soundtrack, which remixes several classic Zelda songs. Part of the pixel art style for the game was developed by members of the Sonic Mania art team. The game was announced on March 20, 2019, at the end of a Nintendo Direct 'Nindies' showcase and was released on June 13, 2019. Reception | Destruct = 9.5/10 | GameRev = A lovely harmony of two unlikely tunes |website=Game Revolution |first=Tyler |last=Treese |date=June 19, 2019 |accessdate=July 22, 2019}} Read more at https://www.gamerevolution.com/review/555805-cadence-of-hyrule-review-switch#ri3B7hsoCp4lVStd.99}} | GI = 7.75/10 | GSpot = 8/10 | IGN = 8.8/10 | JXV = 17/20 | NLife = | NWR = 9.5/10 | RPG = 4/5 | SN = 9/10 | USG = }} Cadence of Hyrule received "generally favorable reviews" according to review aggregator Metacritic. The Verge called the style of the game a "welcome shot of retro charm" when compared to the more realistic The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Cadence of Hyrule was the best-selling digital Nintendo Switch game during its week of release in Japan. Notes References External links * Category:2019 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Music video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch-only games Category:Roguelike video games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games using procedural generation